The Great Battle of the ShinRa Courtyard
by GatewaysDiary
Summary: What happens when ShinRa has a snow day? Why Puppies come out to play of course and snowball wars ensue. Characteres: Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud My horrible attempt at a humor story. One-shot


**The Great Battle of the ShinRa Courtyard**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII, clearly

**Warning:** Mild language

**Pairings:** None really, you can find Genesis/Angeal and Zack/Cloud if you tilt your head to the left and squint your eyes

**Rating: **Rated T, for Genesis' mouth.

It was snowing! Zack Fair couldn't believe it as he looked out the window at the wold of white beyond that it was actually snowing in Midgar. "Yo Cloud look at this!" He called to the cadet who had been crashing in his room playing games until Cloud's next class and Zack's training session. "What is-oh wow." Cloud said seeing the snow. In all the time Zack had been in Midgar he had never seen the white substance fall from the sky. "Is it actually snow-" Cloud didn't even get to finish his statement when he felt something hit the back of his head. "What in the world?" Turning around the blonde found a coat, scarf and hat sitting at his feet. "Put them on already we aren't going to let snow pass us by my backwater friend." Zack said excited, already pulling on his boots and grabbing a pair of gloves and jacket.

Cloud shook his head before putting on the articles of clothing that Zack had tossed at him. "I don't think the snow is going to get up and walk away Zack." Cloud said before going to look for a pair of gloves. "You don't know that!" Zack said looking at him a bit sadly. "What if Hojo scares it off." He asked bouncing from foot to foot. Cloud stopped in his search and looked back at Zack with a raised eyebrow. "Hojo is going to scare away snow?" He asked confused. Zack grew serious for a moment as he crossed his arms. "Hojo can scare Sephiroth, don't put anything past that mad man." He said and Cloud shook his head. "Alright, I won't then."

Cloud then found both gloves, one for some reason had been stuffed under Zack's games, and pulled them on. "Let's go then Zack." He said. Zack ran out of the room like he had been shot out of a canon. "He-hey Zack wait up I can't run that fast." Cloud called running after the black haired puppy. The elevator ride down was an eternity Cloud listened as Zack recapped ever single one of his childhood memories that involved snow in less then three minutes. Cloud was pretty sure that Zack didn't take a single breath the entire three minutes down.

When the door to the elevator opened Zack attempted to jet out only to be caught by the back of his shirt by a large hand. "Where are you going puppy?" Angeal asked raising an eyebrow. Zack looked up when he saw who had caught him. "Outside?" Zack said giving Angeal puppy eyes. "When we have training in two minutes?" Angeal asked setting Zack down. "But-but-but-" "But what Zack?" Angeal asked with a sigh and Cloud's eyes widened. "No don't ask-" "Butitissnowingoutsideanditne versnowsinMidgarsomeandCloud weregoingtogoplayinitbecause Imissthesnowyouknowthisoneti meinGongagaitwassnowingandIw entoutsideeventhoughmycoatha dahugeripinitIgotreallysickb utthatisbesidethepoint-" Zack was stopped from saying anymore as Angeal put his hand over the puppy's mouth. His eyes slightly widened. "Oh dear Gaia do you ever breath?" He asked. Zack nodded his head, resisting the urge to lick Angeal's hand just because his mentor had put it there.

Angeal finally moved his hand away. "Now slowly why are you going outside?" He asked and Zack took a breath. "because it is snowing outside and me and Cloud were going to play in it before it all went away." He said and Angeal glanced back. It had indeed snowed a good deal the night before. "Alright Zack, you can go. But we double our training tomorrow." He said and Zack jumped up slightly punching the air. "Sweet, oh hey Angeal man you should come out with us." Zack said already pulling Cloud along after him to go outside. Angeal shook his head. What else did he have to do? Genesis and Sephiroth were both away on a mission still and weren't due back till later today and he had cleared his schedule for the rest of the day to train Zack. "Alright but no snow balls." He said and Zack pouted but agreed to his mentor's conditions.

Angeal watched as Zack ran out into the snow instantly falling into a large drift of it and attempting to make a snow angel. "No eating the green snow alright Zack, or yellow, or black, or any other color for that matter." Angeal said as he looked around at the snow. There was a reason no one else was out in the poison city, even with snow on the ground. Zack sat up, white flakes sticking to his black hair. "Yeah yeah come on Cloud let's make a snow fort." He said jumping up. Cloud laughed before nodding. "Alright." He said walking over to where Cloud was and helping him level up the snow to create a decent sized snow fort.

Angeal was leaning against the building when he saw two figures approaching from the distances. One was huddled up, the red of his coat being obscured by white, while the other was draped in black. Not even bothered by the frozen weather as they walked towards the group of three. "Angeal." Sephiroth greeted nodding his head. "Hey you two are back early." Angeal said before he noticed the sour look on his best friends face. "What is wrong Genesis."

"It's fucking freezing." Genesis said his head lowered as he tried to keep himself warm. "Why the hell did it have to be snowing." He growled and Angeal shook his head. "Maybe because it is winter?" He supplied but Genesis's look clearly showed he did not agree. "Hey Sephiroth, Genesis. Isn't this great?!" Zack asked running over to them. Genesis growled before going to sit down on nearby bench, casting fire on it to melt the snow and make it warm for him to sit. "No this is the opposite of great actually." He said pulling his legs up and holding them to keep warm. "Ah come on Genesis, how can you not like the snow? It is soft and cold and pretty. It makes everything white and nice." Genesis scoffed. "The only thing soft and white I like isn't cold and doesn't come from the sky." He said and Angeal looked over. "Genesis!" He scolded causing his friend to smirk. "What Angeal."

Zack looked at Genesis for a minute. "I think I am confused." He said and Angeal shook his head. "That is for the best Zack." He said. "Zack come on, I don't want to do this alone." Cloud called still trying to finish their snow fort. Zack looked back. "Oh yeah right I forgot. Coming Spike." He called running back to help his friend.

Angeal looked over at Genesis. "Really Genesis?' He asked noticing the other had cast a fire and was holding it in his hands like he would before actually casting it to keep warm. "Why don't you just go inside." He asked and Sephiroth smirked at that. "Yes Genesis, why don't you go inside." HE asked and Genesis glared at him. "Shut up smart ass." He said and Angeal looked between the two confused. "What happened?" HE said and Sephiroth shook his head. "Ask our dear friend what happened to his security card." Angeal looked over at Genesis horrified. "You didn't lose it did you?" Genesis looked up clearly insulted. "Please Angeal give me some credit. No I did not lose it. I just sort of-" He trailed off mumbled out the last part. "You sort of what?" Sephiroth asked and Genesis glared at him. "I sort of ate it alright." Genesis huffed focusing on his little fire again.

Angeal had to let that one sink in. "Wait. . . you ate your security card?" Genesis sighed. "Look it isn't as strange as it sound" Genesis said and Angeal raised an eyebrow. "How is that not as strange as it sounds?" He asked and Genesis opened his mouth before snapping it close. "I don't want to explain." He said focusing on his fire again. Angeal looked to Sephiroth to explain but Sephiroth only shook his head.

In everything Zack and Cloud had finally finished their fort. "We should have a snow ball fight." Zack said jumping up but Cloud stayed sitting behind the fort. "But it isn't that much fun with only two people." He said. "Yeah your right." Zack said before looking over at the group standing by the door and smirked. "But I think I know how to get more players." He said creating a huge snowball and sneaking back behind the bench that Genesis currently sat on. He had thought about just tossing the snowball at Genesis but that risked the Commander avoiding it. No. Zack had to guarantee his success, even if that meant risking his life. Quietly, and with the utmost care Zack moved his way behind Genesis.

Angeal glanced over and saw Zack just as his student made a lethal mistake. "Oh no Zack don-" But it was to late. Zack had grabbed the collar of Genesis' shirt and pulled it back, stuffing the freezing wad of snow down Genesis' shirt before running off. Genesis jumped up off the bench with a yell. Pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the side before pulling the back of his shirt away from his skin to let the snow fall out. Though by time he had gotten that far it was already water from having contacted his hot skin.

Genesis turned around, his blue eyes blazing. "You are a dead man Fair." He growled grabbing his jacket and tugging it back on before grabbing a hand full of snow and lobbing it at Zack's head. It was a direct hit and Zack smirked. "This means war commander sir." Zack called before looking down at Cloud. "Ready for a battle Spike?" Cloud looked horrified. "Against Genesis?" Cloud asked and Zack nodded. "Duh who else." Cloud shook his head. "We are doomed." He said, making as many snowballs as he could to let Zack throw them. Genesis ducked out of the way of the snowballs. Making his own and tossing them at Zack who ducked behind the fort with Cloud as they sailed past.

Genesis looked back at his friends. "Angeal help me." Angeal blinked. "Why me?" He asked and Genesis crossed his arms. "Because he is your student and unless you want me using an ice materia on his spikey ass you WILL help me." he ordered. Angeal thought about it but knew that Genesis was right. After what Zack had pulled, Angeal helping Genesis was his student's best chance. "Alright, alright, I'll help." He said walking over and starting to make snowballs. After a while Genesis was getting annoyed of Zack ducking the snowballs and getting hit with the white balls of evil. "That is it."

Genesis rubbed his hands together and cast an ice materia on the ground. "Genesis no materia!" Angeal said but he saw the little projectiles that Genesis had made and was now lobbing at Zack and Cloud's poor fort. Zack had gotten frightened when Genesis started sending the projectiles fast and hard at his head and fort and so dove for cover.

"This is it Cloud. We are going to be over run." He said ducking as he heard another one hit. One of the walls had already collapsed. "Zack we need to surrender." Cloud said but Zack shouted loud enough for Genesis to hear. "NEVER." Cloud yelped as another projectile at their little base. "I'll protect you Spike." Zack said looking over the top of the fort before he saw another snowball coming at them, and this one was big. "Oh no." He said his eyes widening as he ducked down. When the snowball hit he watched as the entire fort started to tilt before finally collapsing, burying the two in snow.

Genesis cackled as he saw the fort fall over. Angeal shook his head. "Are you happy now?" He asked crossing his arms. Genesis ought about it for a long moment before he smiled. "Actually yeah. That did make me a bit happier." He said causing Angeal to shake his head. "Sephiroth help me get them?" Sephiroth shook his head before moving from his spot by the building that he had been standing at since the great battle of ShinRa courtyard had started to help Angeal rescue the puppy and chocobo.

Genesis walked over to the door to ShinRa headquarters and stood against it watching as the puppy popped out of the snow and shook his head. "It's co-co-cold!" Zack said his teeth chattering. Sephiroth pulled the blond out of the snow pile. "Zack-" Cloud started shivering now from the time spent under the snow. Zack looked over as he brushed snow off. "Yeah Spike?" Cloud stood up before brushing the snow from his hair. "No more snowball wars. Ever."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
Angeal walked from the small kitchen with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Relinquishing one to the red commander who sat bundled up in a blanket in one corner of the couch he sat in between his two friends. Sephiroth had fixed himself some coffee and was quietly sipping it as he watched Cloud and Zack wrestle on the floor.

Angeal smiled as Zack got Cloud into a headlock and forced the blond to the ground. "Haha victory." He said and Cloud tried to pull away with zero success. "Alright I get it, you win. Let me up Zack." He said and Zack shook his head. "Nope, got to say uncle first." Cloud sighed trying to pull away again, nope. Still no good. "Fine uncle." Cloud said causing Zack to smirk. "No I mean you got to name an uncle." Cloud then started struggling. "Zack I don't HAVE an uncle." Cloud said trying desperately to get away now. "Fine then name one of my uncles." Zack said and Cloud sighed. "Zack I don't know your uncles." He said before Angeal spoke up. "It's a trick question Cloud. Zack doesn't have any uncles. Only aunts." Angeal had pulled this same trick on Zack before.

Cloud struggled "Zack come on." Zack smiled. "Nope not until you name someone in this rooms uncle." Cloud looked at the three elites for help. "No luck? Guess this is going to be a long night Spike." Zack said sitting back to hold Cloud there. He then proceeded to commit hair terrorism on the poor chocobo head cadet.

Genesis smirked slightly taking a sip of his drink. "I know the name of one of Sephiroth's uncles." He said proudly and Sephiroth looked over a bit confused. "Genesis I don't even know if I have any. How could you." Genesis took another sip of his drink. "Oh you have an uncle, and his name is satan." He said with a perfectly straight face causing Zack to laugh and release Cloud. Cloud groaned as he started trying to fix his spikes and Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Ha ha Genesis you are amusing beyond believe." He said and Genesis smiled into his cup. "I try."

As the day drew on the storm outside picked up again and Genesis groaned. "Nope, I am not going outside for a while." He said and Angeal nodded. "Have to say I agree for a change." He said. Genesis leaned to his right, resting his head on Angeal's shoulder as he pulled the cover tighter around him. Zack had curled up in one of the chairs and fallen asleep, Cloud laying on the footstool in front of it and laying his head on Zack's lap. "They are cute." Genesis teased causing Angeal to roll his eyes. Sephiroth smiled as he looked over. "Yes so are you two." He said and Genesis looked over at Sephiroth thinking about fighting him. "Nope to tired." he said closing his eyes with a yawn.

"You are tired already?" Angeal asked and Genesis nodded. "Well go to your bed don't sleep on me." He said causing the crimson commander to open one eye. "Make me move and I will recite LOVELESS till I fall asleep." He said, Sephiroth gave Angeal a look that said 'make him move and you will meet Masamune' Angeal instead shook his head. "Alright fine you can sleep here." He said causing the auburn haired poet to smile and snuggle in closer.

"Alright maybe snow days are so bad." Genesis said and Angeal shook his head. "Yeah only because you get spoiled." Genesis smiled. "no spoiled would have been you making me dumb apple pie." He said and Angeal rolled his eyes. Sephiroth shook his head before he stood up and grabbed a book off the shelf. "If you all are going to cuddle under the fire I am going to go back to my apartment for a while." He said. Genesis opened his eyes and opened up the blanket. "There is room for a Sephy to snuggle if you want." Genesis teased and Sephiroth shook his head. "Tempting offer, but no thanks." He said waving to the two of them before walking out. Genesis smiled before he closed the covers around himself. "Oh well, more pie for me later." He said giving Angeal a grin. Angeal shook his head before putting his arm over Genesis so that Genesis' head was against his chest instead of his shoulder. "I am not getting out of making you that pie, am I?" He asked and Genesis smiled. "Oh hell no."

**AN**

Alright so I haven't ever really tired to write humor before so this is new grounds for me. So good, bad? You didn't even make it to the A/N because you were wondering what the hell was wrong with me?

Thanks for reading

GatewaysDiary


End file.
